To Wish Impossible Things
by Rachibert
Summary: If I told you what it was about, why would you read it? Sara might have a stalker, and someone gets killed, but no CD. Established GSR with my first attempt at a case file.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or anything remotely related to CSI. Please do not sue me; it's really not worth your time.

**To Wish Impossible Things**

It had been a wonderful evening with dinner and a show completely uninterrupted by work. Grissom and Sara contentedly walked out of the theatre hand in hand, discussing amongst themselves the quality of the set dressing and the performance of the actors.

Sara was adjusting the strap on her sandal when she heard her name being called by a vaguely familiar voice. She looked up in alarm when her mind registered who it belonged to.

"Eric" she said quietly, as much to herself as to anyone else. Grissom heard her say the name and threw her a questioning look.

"Let's just get out of here and pretend we heard nothing. I'll tell you in the car." Sara whispered to him as she hoped they would be able to get there before Eric caught up with them.

Sara never was an inherently lucky person.

"Sara! I thought I would never see you again!" Eric said with a smile as he grabbed onto her elbow to turn her towards him.

"That is the point of a restraining order Eric. Let go of me now. Honey, has valet brought our car out yet?" Sara hissed the last part towards Grissom in an effort to change the subject and ignore the obviously unwanted guest as she wrenched her elbow free of his grasp.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and suppressed a grin at the new use of a pet name. She had never called him that before, it wasn't really their style. He figured he could easily get used to it though, but only outside the lab of course.

"Yes, I think that's it pulling up to the curb now." He placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the car, opened the door and secured her inside before heading towards the driver's side door.

"But Sara! I love you! We need to talk! I miss you! We had so much together! You're my soul mate!" Eric called out to the couple as they began to drive away. As Grissom watched in the rear-view mirror, he could read one last sentence on the strange man's lips as they pulled away.

"I'll find you, and you'll see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this guy something I should be worried about?" Grissom asked as he looked over at Sara.

She seemed only slightly shaken at the meeting, though he figured there was a pretty decent reason Sara would get a restraining order. This guy must have done something pretty bad to her for her to make it illegal for him to get within 300 or so feet of her.

"I dated him in San Francisco about a year before I came here. He was a bit over-possessive, called all the time, stuff like that. At first, it was kind of nice to be fussed over so much. Then it started to freak me out a little, especially when I would head to my car in the morning to go to work and he would be camped out in front of my building. That's when I broke up with him."

"I take it he didn't like that very well? I doubt I would like being left by you either." He reached for her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"You could say that," Sara said as she looked over at Grissom and smiled reassuringly. "Although it sure didn't stop him from hanging out at places he knew I would be. Or sending lots of flowers, leaving lengthy messages on my answering machine, sending me letters in the mail telling me how much I mean to him and how he is only an empty shell of himself without me in his life. You know, that sort of thing. I eventually filed a restraining order about a month before you called me here. I only had to use it once and he stayed away after that as far as I could tell. Then I moved here and I knew the people that knew where I was going wouldn't tell him where I was, so I stopped worrying about it."

"Do you think he figured out where you are and came looking for you?"

"No, not after all this time. If he was that obsessed with following me I doubt it would take him this long to find me. It's probably just a fluke."

"Want me to stay with you tonight, just in case? You could come over and stay at my place if you wanted to."

"No Grissom, I'm fine. Just drop me off; I really don't think he's going to be any trouble. Anyway, you need a key just to get into my building, then there's the security guy in the lobby, plus the deadbolts on my front door, I'm sure I'll be fine. I know better than to let him in." As much as she would like to take him up on his offer, she still enjoyed winding down at her own place part of the time. Especially if there wasn't going to be any intense cuddling, which there wouldn't be for a few more days at least, and she was seriously craving some double dutch chocolate ice cream and wasn't quite secure enough in the relationship just yet to allow him to watch her scarf down a pint of ice cream in front of Jerry Springer reruns. That's the kind of thing you spring on a guy eventually, but a girl has to keep some secrets.

"I don't trust him. You sure you'll be ok?" Grissom debated with himself about whether to tell her what he believed he had seen as they pulled away from the theatre, finally deciding that if she was aware, she would be more careful. "I think he said he would find you as we were driving off earlier."

"I didn't hear him say anything. Griss, you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. I waited this long to be with you, wasted so much time. I don't want anything to happen to you now. And you know I can read lips." He smiled at her lovingly as she gave him a playful jab in the arm.

"You just want to stay over with me, I know how you sex-crazed entomologists are, always trying to demonstrate the mating habits of the different bugs out there." She laughed as she finished her statement and they pulled up to her apartment building. "I'll be fine Gris, honestly. I just have a few things I need to do tonight. I promise I'll call if anything out of the ordinary happens, ok?"

"I guess me hanging out in your parking lot all night isn't a good thing either, huh?" Grissom laughingly teased her as he walked her up to her building.

"Nope, not unless you want a restraining order too, and that would make it even more difficult to work together." The lab was aware of their relationship; the only real changes were that she reported to Catherine now instead of Grissom.

"Call me in the morning?"

"Of course."

Neither of them saw the figure on the far side of the parking lot snapping photos of them as they said good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or anything remotely related to CSI. Please do not sue me; it's really not worth your time since I have nothing of any real value.

"Sorry to wake you up Grissom, but I've got a dead body out here just screaming your name. You want in on the action?" Brass hated calling his friend after he had spent the day testifying in court, but the body looked like it had been there a few days and Grissom was the only one with the skills necessary to isolate time of death at this point.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah ok. I'll be there in a bit. Who else do you have out there?" Brass could hear the telltale sounds of a man waking, fumbling for his glasses and running a hand over his face.

"Right now I've got Sanders and Sara on their way and they should be here any minute. Cath, Nick and Warrick are working on a murder suicide at Circus Circus right now. We weren't expecting to find another DB out in the middle of the desert tonight." Brass gave him the address before closing his phone and walking back over to the body.

Brass waved at the assistant coroner as he headed down the embankment towards him.

"I think this guy might be dead. What do you think?"

"What tipped you off Brass? The fact that he's crawling with bugs, the missing chunks where the carrion got to him or the bullet hole in his forehead?" David chuckled as he knelt down to further inspect the body and take a liver temp. "Yes, most definitely dead. Been here at least two days from the looks of things."

Both men looked up as they heard Sara and Greg coming down the hill towards them, debating amongst themselves as to who had the better rendition of "Tainted Love", Atrocity or Marilyn Manson. Actually, Greg was doing most of the debating while Sara smiled and nodded occasionally.

"So what do we have here Brass?" Sara asked as she made eye contact with Brass, effectively ending Greg's tirade that although Marilyn Manson seriously rocks, Atrocity never gets the recognition it deserves as a kick ass German metal band.

"Just another guy shot in the head and dumped in the desert. You know, the usual. David said it looks like he's been here a few…" Brass stopped short when he noticed that Sara had stopped in her tracks and dropped her case to the ground with a thud. "Sara?"

The three men looked over to the tall brunette with concern. She just stood there, staring blankly at the body with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Sara, everything ok?" Greg put down his kit and walked towards her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine. I know that guy though; I used to date him in San Francisco. That is, if it's Eric. And it really does look like Eric. Wow. Griss and I just ran into him a few days ago after we left the theatre."

"Was he with anyone, because it doesn't look like he did much after he saw you." Greg walked over to the body and knelt down in front of it.

The man was still dressed nicely, like someone that had been out for the evening. A pair of nice tan slacks, shirt and tie, sport jacket. His tie was loosened around his neck and the top button undone. He looked, for all intents and purposes, like a man about to go home after a nice night out with his girlfriend.

"Not a lot of blood here, we aren't looking at the original crime scene. I've got a short hair here." Greg put the hair in a bindle and continued his inspection of the body as he heard Grissom's voice calling out to him.

"So what do we have Sara? Greg?"

"I think I might have to sit this one out Griss, it looks like its Eric. Being as there is a restraining order on file against him with my name on it, it would be best if I didn't touch anything and stayed hands off." Sara sat on her kit on the ground, the silver case creating a makeshift seat as she stared into the distance, her chin resting in her palm. "I'm going to go on and head home since it was my night off, call if you need anything."

"Good idea Sara. Even though it has been years, it probably wouldn't look good and a defense attorney would have a field day with it. As soon as I gather up what I need here and get the timeline started, I'll swing by and see how you're doing. I'll make sure Greg gets back to the lab."

Sara sighed as she slowly stood up. "He might have been creepy and a little obsessive, but he was still a decent guy for the most part. I hate that this had to happen to him."

"Don't worry Sara, I'll figure it out for you." Greg looked at Sara reassuringly before he continued to scan near the body for other bits of evidence or trace. "Hey, we even hit the jackpot; it doesn't look like the bullet left the body. No hole in the back of the head! The bad guys are just making our jobs easier for us this time."

Sara gave him an amused smile before turning and heading off to the cars.

As he watched her go, Brass walked over to Greg and gave him a playful jab on the arm. "Great way to be supportive Greggo, get excited about there being only _one_ hole in his head."

"You've got to take the good where you can find it Brass, and good is always relative."

"So, you take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have?" Brass laughed at his witty pop culture reference as the younger CSI completed the phrase.

"When you two are done enjoying yourselves, Greg, would you be as kind as to finish processing the scene?" Grissom shook his head in an exaggerated exasperation with his youngest CSI before heading to the body and beginning his insect collection.

While Grissom and Greg processed the scene Sara had the chance to head home and take a well deserved bubble bath. Even though she was no longer in the relationship and things hadn't really ended that smoothly, it was still a shame that it happened to Eric. She remembered his mother fondly and couldn't help the pang of sorrow she felt in empathy for the woman. Eric had been all she had after Eric's dad left her to raise her son all alone.

Sara reached over to the edge of the tub where her cold Singapore Sling currently sat, raising it in the air in a silent toast before taking a swallow.

"I hope they get the bastard that did this to your boy Mrs. Wallin."

"We got a hit off the hair. It came back compliance." The new DNA tech looked nervously at his boss before continuing. "The DNA says it's you Dr. Grissom."

_The Singapore Sling is a highly overlooked drink that is really very good. Take 1 oz cherry brandy, 1 oz grenadine, 2 oz gin, 4 oz sour mix, a shot of club soda, serve over ice. Only try it if you're of legal drinking age, and drink responsibly!_


End file.
